Dead Heat Summer Race!/Event Info
Main Info (Part I)= Master was fully enjoying the holidays with Mashu when the Goddess Ishtar came to visit wearing a suspicious smile on her face. A new Singularity Point has been found, and, if left alone, it will have a negative impact on the world, Ishtar claimed. Stopping Mashu before she could request an official mission combat operation, Ishtar spoke of a 'certain ritual' that can be used to destroy the Singularity Point. To correct the Singularity Point, what is required is a Summer Festival that everyone will be crazy about. Yes, there is no choice but to hold the Race Queen's Transcontinental Race...! ---- * Ishtar (Rider) is awarded to players temporarily during part I of the event. * Ishtar (Rider) becomes permanent by completing part II of the event. Part II will be released on August 16, 2017. *The main quest will be split into rounds. Each round has milestones which unlock new story quests. *Each round consists of one race, and the milestones are triggered by how far the leading team gets. center|400px *After clearing the story quests, there are Aid Battles (i.e. Free Quests) to help boost the ranking of a team in the race. Aid Battles award Aid Points. *The teams' standings are based on player participation (similar to GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin). *After the round finishes, all players who participated in any Aid Battles during the round will receive the rewards for the top 3 teams. *The cycle repeats until all rounds end. *Once all main quests are cleared, all repeatable Aid Battles will return to the map. *Challenge quests become available once you have cleared the Part 1 Main Quest. (There may be a main story requirement as well.) center|600px |-| Main Info (Part II)= Going full throttle, each team was locked in a burning dead heat, but one step away from the finale, all of the teams fell into a deep abyss. Worried about the members that had fallen in, the Master & Mashu followed after them and found out that all of the race's participants had been taken to prison. In the end, are there any means to let the imprisoned members escape this prison which is said to be inescapable!? ---- ---- Escape Aid Campaign Event Duration: August 16 (evening) ~ August 31, 2017 03:59 JST Event Title: Death Jail Summer Escape ~2017 Medb's Great Bastille of Despair and Sins~ Escape Aid Campaign *2 Golden Apples will be given on login everyday throughout the event period for a total of 30. |-| Event Guide (Part 1)= *In Aid Battles, players can use and earn boost items for their parties (similar to Onigashima Event Re-Run). *Boost items double any Aid Points earned. Use a team's preferred boost item to earn an additional Aid Point! ** gives party Buster Performance +50% ** gives party Arts Performance +50% ** gives party Quick Performance +50% *When a round ends, you will earn 10,000 QP for each aid point earned during the round. *The following servants increase the drop rate of all event items. |-| Event Guide (Part 2)= *In Aid Battles, players can use and earn boost items for their parties (similar to Onigashima Event Re-Run). *Boost items double any Aid Points earned. Use a team's preferred boost item to earn an additional Aid Point! ** gives party Increased critical star generation rate +100% ** gives party increased NP gain rate +50% ** gives party NP damage +50% *When a round ends, you will earn 10,000 QP for each aid point earned during the round *The following servants increase the drop rate of all event items. |-| Event CE= * Purchase the limited event Craft Essence from the shop with event items. |-|Part I Summoning Campaign= New Servants : :★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Nero Claudius (Caster) (Limited-time) :★ ★ ★ ★ Frankenstein (Saber) (Limited-time) :★ ★ ★ ★ Nitocris (Assassin) (Limited-time) :★ ★ ★ ★ Oda Nobunaga (Berserker) (Limited-time) |-|Part II Summoning Campaign= New Servants : * - Artoria Pendragon (Alter Rider) (Limited-time) * - Helena Blavatsky (Archer) (Limited-time) * - Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Lancer) (Limited-time) |-| Daily Special Summoning Campaign= Servants : * - Medb * - Xuanzang * - Thomas Edison * - Charles Babbage Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event